


The Necklace

by Harikari



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-10
Updated: 2011-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harikari/pseuds/Harikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt meets Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Necklace

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Strong language, fluff, pre-slash, possible spoilers for season 1 of Glee and for episode 2x01, speculation, etc.  
> Disclaimer: Not mine. Written for fun, not profit.  
> AN: Written for the tamingthemuse prompt "rune stone". This was written and posted on LJ shortly after 2x01 aired.

"I've gotta' go," says Mercedes as she shoulders her backpack. The others are already filing out of the choir room, chattering and laughing and probably excited for the coming weekend. "I said I would baby sit my cousin tonight and if I'm not there on time my aunt and my mom will kill me. I'll call you later." And with that she breezes out of the room with a wave.

Kurt only makes a _hmm_ sound in reply, briefly looks up from stuffing his folder of sheet music into his satchel just in time to catch sight of his best friend's half-hearted little wave and retreating back. He finishes putting his music away and stands, secures his satchel's strap on his shoulder. He surveys his surroundings and sees that the classroom is empty except for him now. Even Mr. Schue -- despite the fact that the man's office door is still wide open, a laptop humming away on the desk -- has disappeared somewhere.

Kurt turns to leave...freezes in place mid-spin. There is something shiny and black and coin sized on one of the chairs. It's a necklace, he realizes as he walks over and picks it up. It belongs to Tina; he can clearly remember her wearing it (the piece of jewelry had caught his attention at lunch and again during glee practice, he had even meant to compliment the girl on it). It's very basic. Just a smooth, glass-like, black stone on a chain.

With only a passing thought about whether or not it matches his outfit Kurt slips the necklace on for safe keeping (it's heavier than he expected) and leaves the choir room.

He takes the quickest route through the school hallways to his locker, spins in the combination and grabs his Geometry textbook. Book in hand he slams the locker shut and starts toward the double doors that lead out to the student parking lot. He turns a corner fast and-

He lets out a startled _gasp_ because suddenly he's slamming into something hard and unforgiving. The something doesn't budge and Kurt stumbles back, manages to trip over his own feet and falls. He lands hard on his backside on the hallway floor.

"Oh," says the something. Only it isn't a _something_. It's a guy. A guy with blond hair cut in a wispy sort of way and muscled arms and bright eyes and...oh. A rather intriguing mouth, Kurt notices.

"Shit," snaps the guy as he kneels. Then the blond reaches out, his hand hovers over Kurt's knee for a second before he pulls it back. "I'm sorry, man. Are you okay? I forgot my phone in my locker and I was booking it and I didn't see you and-"

"I'm fine," says Kurt and his voice comes out just a _little_ higher than normal. _Great_ , he thinks.

At the sound of his voice the blond goes still, eyes him.

Kurt swallows and realizes the teenager is probably taking in his designer jeans and the touch of gloss on his lips. Realizes the guy is probably going to turn from apologetic to cruel in a rush. Or maybe he'll scrunch his nice face up into a look of disgust and bolt.

Kurt shifts so that his limbs are not so awkwardly sprawled, moves to stand and suddenly there's a large hand gripping his forearm and pulling him up. _Helping_ him up. The blond lets him go when he's balanced and steps back. "Sorry again, I-"

"No," Kurt cuts him off again. "No problem. I should have been watching where I was going." He bends to grab his bag, shrugs it onto his shoulder.

"Your book...it slid," informs the blond and he rushes by Kurt and over to the water fountain where the book had apparently come to a stop. The teenager picks it up and dusts it off a little before hurrying back to where Kurt is still standing. He hands it back.

"Um," manages Kurt as he takes it. "Thank you."

"I'm Sam Evans," the blond says so abruptly the words almost squish together.

Kurt blinks. "Kurt Hummel," he offers. He's...confused, to say the least. Sam is being polite and civil and not-

 _Wait,_ he thinks. _Sam Evans._

"Are you new here?" asks Kurt. "Are you the Sam who was supposed to try out for glee club?" Because him being new to McKinley would at least help to explain his behavior, figures Kurt.

Sam stares, nods slowly. "Wait," he says. " _You're_ in glee club?"

Kurt frowns and readies himself for ridicule. He's thankful there are no slushies in sight. "Yes."

"Oh," says Sam after a moment. "Yeah. I remember now. You were singing that New York song, but you had these sunglasses on and..." he trails off. "Can I still join?"

Kurt's eyes widen. He's waiting for disgust, getting shoved into a locker, for the other teenager to simply walk away...not this. " _What?_ "

"Can I still join the club? I want to join."

Kurt shakes his head, confused. "But you didn't show up, obviously you're worried about your reputation. And Finn mentioned you're the _quarterback_ now..."

Sam shrugs. "I was being stupid. I want to join, Kurt. Can I?"

Kurt considers. "I guess...it's only going to be the second week of school. And we need more voices if we're going to get to Nationals this year. Mr. Schue probably won't mind. But...I don't think he's in his office now. You'll have to ask him about it next week."

Sam grins at him with that mouth of his. "Perfect," says the blond and he swings a powerful arm over Kurt's shoulders. "Where were you going before I knocked you down?"

Kurt tries not to blush or squirm in the friendly embrace. "To the parking lot," he says.

"Okay. I'll walk you. Tell me about the club?"

"What about your phone?" asks Kurt as they start walking. "Didn't you forget it? Or did you already-"

"I'll come back," informs Sam. And Kurt thinks as they reach the doors that the blond seems different suddenly. Seems pleased, upbeat.

 _Maybe he's really psyched about joining glee club,_ muses Kurt as Sam holds one door open with his free hand. His other arm slides from Kurt's shoulders until Sam's large palm is spread over his lower back, gently urging him forward.

\-----

Kurt remembers to give Tina back her necklace a few minutes before glee club the next week. He takes it off and hands it over and she smiles as she slips it on. "Thank you, I thought I lost this."

"No problem," replies Kurt. "It's nice."

Tina nods. "My grandma gave it to me for my birthday last year. It's a rune stone."

Kurt watches as Mr. Schue shuffles through a large pile of sheet music at the piano. "A rune stone? As in a magical stone?"

Tina shrugs. "It's not like I take it seriously or anything. But my grandma says this particular stone is supposed to _draw in the true love_ of the one who possesses it."

Kurt blinks. "Draw in?"

"Yeah, like...it's supposed to increase the chances of the wearer meeting someone. Someone who will click with them, who they can fall in love with and vice versa. Or something." She shrugs again, grins at Kurt. "So? You were wearing it. Did it work for you?"

Kurt snorts. He's about to answer when Sam enters the room.

"Kurt? Did it work for you?"

The blond surveys the room, catches Kurt's gaze and smiles wide. A warm and pleasant feeling blooms in Kurt's chest as he smiles back.


End file.
